As the sun sets
by MembarisMortem
Summary: Speed denkt bei Sonnenuntergang über seine Beziehung nach...


**As The Sun Sets**

Autor: -x-BlackFaith-x- telepathic nine at yahoo . co . uk

Übersetzung: MembarisMortem

Rating: T

Disclaimer: CSI und alle daran bestehenden Rechte sind nicht die meinen. Sie waren es nie und werden es nie sein.

A/N: Mein erster Versuch eine CSI:Miami Slashstory zu schreiben.

Ü/N: Diese Story wurde nur von mir übersetzt, das Original findet man unter diesem – zugegebenermaßen etwas zerhackten – Link:

http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2671041 / 1 /

Die Autorin freut sich natürlich immer über ein paar Reviews. Ihr könnt entweder direkt an sie schreiben (siehe die oben angegebene in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte Mailaddresse)natürlich in Englisch oder aber hier ein Review hinterlassen...

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Charaktere: Timothy Speedle (Speed)/Horatio Caine 

Inhalt: Speed denkt bei Sonnenuntergang über seine Beziehung nach...

Der warme Wind fuhr durch mein Haar, als ich mich in den heißen Sand setzte. Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und da helle blau des Himmels wurde allmählich dunkler und der Abend brach herein. Ich setzte mich in den Sand, zog meine Knie an die Brust und stützte mein Kinn in der Lücke zwischen ihnen ab. Ich mache das immer, wenn ich nachdenken muss, es tröstete mich, wenn mir alles zuviel wurde. Irgendwann würde Horatio nach mir suchen, doch im Moment wollte ich einfach nur allein sein.

Ich lächelte. Horatio Caine. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es passieren würde, doch das tat es. Ich hatte mich vor langer Zeit in ihn verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie oder warum, doch ich verliebte mich und das heftig. Ich denke nicht, dass ich zuvor je so gefühlt hatte. Zu Beginn schienen die kleinen Berührungen mich zu befriedigen, ein paar sanfte Finger auf meinen Rücken, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich unterdrückte jedesmal ein zittern, wenn sich unsere blicke trafen.

Doch bald wurden meine Bedürfnisse stärker, ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte seine Hände in meinen spüren, auf meinem Körper, um mein Herz gelegt. Ich musste ihn sehen, musste seine n Blick auf mir spüren, musste ihn in mir fühlen, wie er mich nahm, mich als sein kennzeichnete, mich zu seinem machte. Ich wurde von ihm abhängig, so wie ein Drogenabhängiger von Beruhigungsmitteln abhängig ist. Horatio Caine war mein Crack und ich starb fast, wenn ich ihn einen Tag lang mal nicht sah.

Doch ich hatte mich selbst zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit verdammt. Ich wusste, wenn ich Horatio nicht haben konnte, würde mein herz mich dennoch keinen anderen sehen lassen. Ich konnte einfach keinen anderen Mann finden, weil das so gewesen wäre, als wenn ich H betrogen hätte. Ich betrachtete ihn aus dem Abseits, sah wie wunderschöne Frauen mit ihm flirteten, doch obwohl er sie höflich abwies, sagte mir mein Kopf, dass er sich zu einem Drink mit ihnen verabreden würde, wenn er nicht bei der Arbeit wäre. Ich schwor, dass ich ihn beobachtete, ihn beschützte, wenn es nötig war, aber mich niemals in sein Leben einmischen würde.

Erst kürzlich änderte sich alles. Plötzlich fühlte ich das Gewicht seiner Blicke, wenn sie auf mir ruhten, die Berührungen meines Rückens oder meiner Hand dauerten länger als nötig, lange genug, dass wir uns auf der falschen Seite von „nur Freunde" befanden. Manchmal brannte sich sein Blick richtig durch mich hindurch und zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit schwor ich mir selbst, dass dort Lust in seinen blauen Augen gefunkelt hatte. Ich dachte, mein Gehirn würde mir einen Streich spielen, dass es versuchte, mir weiszumachen, dass er mich wollte, dass er mich so sehr brauchte wie ich ihn.

Das war, bis er mich eines Abends im Labor abfing, da wusste ich, dass ich mir nicht alles eingebildet hatte. Er drückte mich gegen die Wand und küsste mich wie ein Sterbender, der verzweifelt versucht, sich an seinen letzten Atemzügen festzuklammern. Seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Zunge, die mit meiner um die Oberhand kämpfte, seine Hände auf meinem Oberkörper, unter meinem Shirt, die empfindsame Haut über meinem Magen streichelnd. Meine Knie knickten ein und das einzige, was mich aufrecht hielt, war die Wand und Horatios Körper, der sich fest gegen meinen presste. Als wir uns schließlich trennten, kam mein Atem in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen und ich sah Horatio verwundert und überrascht an. Er sah mich wissend an und kreiste ein wenig mit den Hüften, was mich aufgrund des plötzlich aufkommenden Glücksgefühles laut aufstöhnen ließ. Er lehnte sich vor, nahm mein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und raunte leise: „Bei mir oder bei dir?"

Nach dem heißen, verrückten, wahnsinnigen Sex in meinem Bett, schwebte ich langsam aus dem Himmel herab, in den Horatio mich geschickt hatte. Ich hatte nie zuvor einen Orgasmus wie diesen gehabt und selbst nach zehn Minuten war mein Verstand vernebelt. Doch dann bekam ich Zweifel. War dies eine einmalige Sache gewesen? Würde alles wieder werden, wie es zuvor gewesen war? Wäre dies geschah, wär ich nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, in Miami zu arbeiten, verdammt, ich wäre überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu arbeiten. Ich hätte mich selbst von allem abgeschottet, wäre vielleicht irgendwann ins Nichts verschwunden. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte und dass er, wenn dies für ihn eine einmalige Sache gewesen war, jetzt gehen könne. Ich fühlte, wie sich seine Arme noch fester um meinen Bauch legten und sein Lächeln, dass sich in meinen Nacken presste, gefolgt von einem Kuss auf mein Schulterblatt, auf meinen Hals und dann auf mein Ohrläppchen. Er antwortete, ich solle mich nicht sorgen, sondern lieber schlafen. Ich lächelte und gehorchte ihm, wobei ich mich noch tiefer in die Umarmung des Rothaarigen kuschelte.

Ein Paar Arme, die sich um meine Taille schlangen, brachten mich in die Gegenwart zurück und ich lächelte, als sich jeweils ein Bein auf eine meiner Seiten ausstreckte und sich ein Kinn auf meine Schulter legte. Ich setzte mich noch ein wenig breitbeiniger hin, legte meine Arme über die seinen und verschränkte unsere Hände vor meinen Bauch. Manchmal kann ich kaum glauben, das unsere Beziehung so lange gehalten hat. Wir sind nun seit zwei Jahren zusammen und noch immer fühlt sich jeder Tag wie der erste an. Er küsste mich seitlich am Hals und fragte mich, ob ich okay sei. Ich sah auf den Ozean, das blaue Wasser war absolut ruhig. Die Sonne war noch weiter gesunken und hatte alle möglichen Farben an den Himmel gebracht: pink, rot, orange, gelb, pfirsischfarben und ein wenig dunkles Blau, dass die Sonne über den Himmel jagte. Ich seufzte flüchtig und lächelte.

"Ja."

Als die Sonne unterging wusste ich, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde.

-x-

A/N: Reviews are the air that I breath, so please give me feedback! Thank you. xx


End file.
